


Heart

by edwardnashtons (freckledandspectacled), freckledandspectacled



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 5x11, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon-Typical Violence, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/edwardnashtons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Every missing scene where Edward takes care of Oswald's eye, and one where all wounds are healed.***The relief he’d felt as they broke apart was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He felt peace, content, belonging. Standing on the precipice of danger with Oswald’s blade a cool edge against his back, his promise to him ringing in his ears.I will stare you in the eye, as I stab you in the heart.





	Heart

Edward had barely kept it together when Oswald revealed his wound. In his work as a forensic, he’d seen plenty of things that would have caused someone with a weaker stomach to lose their lunch. Oftentimes he’d even delighted in gruesome scenes, simply due to the novelty of them.

Well, the wound Oswald had suffered was certainly novel. It hadn’t taken more than a glance for Edward to realize that at least his eye was in tact. In that fleeting glimpse, he’d tried to keep his distance from the situation. On the job, he distanced himself using his natural curiosity. Each case was a puzzle to be solved, the elements all working together to create the entirety of the scene. Corpses were much the same. What was the damage, how might have it occurred, was it the cause of death? There was a distance between himself and what he was observing. It was purely intellectual.

Which was why his break in composure had been completely unexpected. He’d actually _gagged_. In all his years as a forensic, there were plenty of moments that he’d felt mildly queasy, especially in the beginning, but he’d _never_ choked up like that. Not _once_. It was unprecedented, especially when considering the fact that the wound wasn’t nearly as horrendous as it could have been. His eyelid was burned—the entire area around the eye was—but he still had his eye. Plastic surgery might be required in the future, but that was a distant thought compared to the immediate danger the open wound posed for him. 

“Where’d everybody go?” Oswald asked him, head swiveling wildly in an attempt to locate anyone else. Edward didn’t want to worry him, not when the risk of him going into shock was higher than not. While they’d effectively been abandoned, there was no use drawing his attention to the fact unnecessarily.

“I’m right here,” Edward assured him, reaching a hand out to touch the middle of his back. Oswald’s frantic investigation ended, moving forward at Edward’s urging. They needed to hurry before the army caught up to them.

He stuck close to Oswald as they followed the group to the GCPD, lagging far behind. Edward walked on his blind side to keep him from bumping into anything, a hand on Oswald’s back. They’d both been in shock as they watched WayneTech collapse, knocking down other buildings that dotted Gotham’s skyline. Without the familiar cover of its shadow, Edward felt unusually vulnerable, he felt _exposed_. But they couldn’t afford to stare at the spectacle for long. Edward quickly brought them into a nearby building to avoid the cloud of dust and debris that was hurtling down the block toward them in the aftermath of the skyscraper’s destruction. If they’d been any slower, they might have ended up beneath it. Or worse: on the wrong side of it. Why the army had done it, he didn’t know. Maybe to block in the green zone so there was no exit to escape through that the army couldn’t cover.

“We’re fucked,” Oswald said, watching the cloud of dust swirl by through the window. “If they can do something like that…”

“Let’s rest for a minute,” Edward said, changing subjects. Oswald was clearly exhausted, and Edward felt terrible moving him while his wound was still bleeding freely, but there was no other way. They had no choice but to continue. At least now there was a building between them and Bane. Oswald groaned and moved to a nearby staircase, and for the first time Edward looked around the interior and realized they were in an apartment.

“I’ll be right back,” he assured Oswald, placing his gun on the stairs next to him and making his way through the open door of a nearby room. No one had any need of tableware, and he easily found a clean dish towel that was long enough to be tied around Oswald’s head. He folded it into a bandage a few inches wide and went back out into the hall. Oswald had been using his pocket square to staunch the wound, and it would do for now.

“What’s that for,” Oswald asked, eyeing it warily.

“I’m going to tie it around your head so you’ll be able to have both hands free,” Edward explained. “Let me see?”

“You don’t have to…” Oswald said, eye darting elsewhere. Edward swallowed. He hadn’t had the best reaction, that was true, but he could handle this.

“Yes, I do; you need to be able to fight,” Edward said, rationalizing his concern in the face of their immediate danger. “Here, give me your handkerchief.”

Oswald passed it over, and Edward folded it into a neat square before pressing the ‘cleanest’ part over Oswald’s wound. He winced but said nothing. “Hold it there.”

As Edward wound the towel around his head, Oswald pressed the cloth into his eye socket. He moved behind Oswald and tied one end over the other. “Alright, move your hand and put it over the bandage to hold it in place.”

Oswald slipped his hand from under the towel and laid it over the cloth instead, holding it in place while Edward pulled the tie taut and then knotted it. “How’s that feel? Not too tight?”

“It’s fine,” Oswald said, rising without looking back at him. “Let’s get back to the GCPD.”

“Wait,” Edward said, standing. He walked around Oswald and faced him, pulling his red glasses from the pocket of his suit jacket. The lense of one was shattered in a mix of radial and concentric fractures, but the fact that it was intact compared to the damage of Oswald’s eye was astonishing. “I grabbed these before we left the barricade, if you want them…”

Oswald’s mouth tightened as he reached for them, pulling the legs open and considering the broken glass for a moment. He huffed, and then slipped them onto his pointed nose, back straightening. He nodded at Edward in silent thanks, and then led the way back to the GCPD without another word.

Edward thought he looked better already. 

***

By the time they entered the precinct, Oswald had already bled through his bandages. As it turned out, the destruction of WayneTech had actually been their side’s doing, which Edward was more than a little impressed with. He certainly hadn’t expected Bruce Wayne to drop his family’s legacy on their enemy, but he’d also never really understood why Jim often assigned him such crucial tasks. Perhaps there was far more to Bruce than the traumatized party boy the papers liked to crow about.

Regardless, Oswald was not doing well. Even if he survived the coming army, he needed to get a head start on fighting any potential infection from his wound. Oswald was currently resting on a cot inside the GCPD, and Edward crouched down in front of him. His gun was resting on the cot next to Oswald, lighter now than when he’d started. 

“How are you feeling?” Edward softly inquired, fingers clenching on the edge of the cot between Oswald’s knees. 

“Nothing is ever going to be the same,” Oswald said, looking around the GCPD. Edward smiled.

“I think that’s a good thing,” Edward told him. “Though I have to disagree on one thing: this place will always be a dump.” Oswald chuckled. 

“Well, that’s certainly true.” Edward rose, clearing his throat. This next bit was no doubt going to be uncomfortable for him, but Oswald’s best chance at minimizing the injury was going to require more than a soiled towel and handkerchief. “Wait here, I’m going to find the doctor.” 

Lee was on the other side of the room, directing the few able-bodies persons with even an ounce of medical knowledge on the care the refugees required. Edward let his steps fall heavier and cleared his throat as he approached, not wanting to take her by surprise.

“Lee,” he said, waiting as she turned to him.

“Whatever it is can wait, I’m busy,” she said, dismissive as she turned back to the man she was tending to. 

“I need a full course of antibiotics. If there are any available, that is,” Edward said, raising his voice over the sounds of activity in the GCPD. Lee turned, eyeing him up and down.

“Why.”

“They’re for Oswald,” he told her, trying to keep his voice from sounding pleading as he continued. “He needs them.” Her face softened in response, suspicion fading.

“I’ll be right back,” she told her patient, gesturing for Edward to follow her as she headed for a locked cabinet at a brisk pace. Opening it, she pulled out a drawer and a large bottle of pills, nearly empty. She counted them out into a small bag, handing it to Edward.

“One a day, make sure he finishes.”

“I will,” Edward promised. “Thank you.” Lee nodded, even smiled a bit, maybe. Then she locked up the cabinet and went back to work. Regardless, he was grateful. He had no idea if he could have found a supply otherwise. He took a bottle of water from a stack against the wall, hurrying back to Oswald’s side. 

“Here,” he said, handing him the water. “Take this.” Edward waited for him to open the water before dropping a pill into his palm. Oswald took it almost robotically, and it worried Edward how pale he looked under the red staining his cheek. 

“Is it a painkiller?” Oswald asked, drinking more of the water. Edward winced. He doubted Lee would have let him get his hands on any, not when Oswald was managing without. She was strict about them in the best of times. 

“No, sorry,” Edward apologized. “Just an antibiotic.” Oswald nodded, watching as Jim gathered with a small group at the entrance while Lee and Barbara began taking the refugees underground. 

“He’s going to make a stand,” Oswald said, nodding in Jim’s direction. “Give them a chance to get out.”

“You want to follow,” Edward said, watching him. 

“I want to fight,” Oswald said. “If we run, they’ll just shoot us in the back instead.”

“Then we’ll fight,” Edward said, standing. He offered Oswald a hand, pulling him up off the cot. 

“You could leave with the refugees,” Oswald said, his expression carefully neutral. “I know you didn’t want this fight.”

“I do now,” Edward replied, meeting his eyes. His reasoning was his secret. Oswald would never need to know that he’d decided to follow him wherever he lead, even if it meant following him to their deaths. Oswald was the only reason he stayed. He couldn’t force Oswald to leave with him, but he _could_ stay behind to keep him safe. 

What a disaster that logic had turned out to be. Because of him, Oswald had nearly lost his eye. If he’d just left, Oswald would be fine now. It was his _fault,_ and now he needed to make sure that Oswald didn’t die because of him. 

“Very well,” Oswald said, passing Edward his weapon. “I need a gun.”

***

The relief he’d felt as they broke apart was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He felt peace, content, _belonging_. Standing on the precipice of danger with Oswald’s blade a cool edge against his back, his promise to him ringing in his ears. 

_I will stare you in the eye, as I stab you in the heart_. 

Edward couldn’t bring himself to act first. After everything that had happened with Lee, he knew his instinct was correct. He _felt_ the blade at his back and he understood that it was now or never, kill or be killed.

And yet.

He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know if Oswald would go through with it. If he was feeling the way Edward felt, warm and buzzing with Oswald’s arms around him. His eyes fluttered closed involuntarily, utterly vulnerable in this moment: the worst possible moment. He couldn’t even bring himself to be frustrated with his weakness, not when this felt so right after so _long_. If this was how he went, he decided that would be alright, grip slackening on the knife. If Oswald chose to end this, so be it. But he couldn’t. Not now. Not when Oswald had acted purely on instinct to keep him out of harm’s way, all self-preservation gone in the interest in keeping him safe. 

Maybe it was his turn to throw caution to the wind, his back exposed for Oswald’s blade, the decision entirely in his hands. It was foolish to submit to this feeling, to put his life in Oswald’s hands, but he couldn’t bring himself to be the one to end this embrace in heartbreak. Oswald had put his life on the line to protect him. Despite the sharp steel pressed into the fabric of his jacket, a small part of him hoped Oswald’s actions meant he still cared for him. That he was feeling the same connection between them that Edward felt now. 

And then Oswald had exhaled, adjusting Edward in his grip so he could press against him tighter. Edward melted into him, chin hooking over his shoulder just as he’d always done before, years ago. This meant everything to him, to be able to trust Oswald with himself after what they’d been through. To be able to put Oswald’s betrayal behind them. Maybe they could never go back to the way things were, not exactly, but he didn’t want to. Not any more. Because this was so much better. This was a feeling forged in heartbreak and redemption and trust and sacrifice, and for as long as he lived Edward knew he would never have another love like this.

Oh dear.

 _Love_. 

Oswald pulled away and he followed, barely keeping it together as he spoke, voice cracking. 

“Shall we get to work?”

***

That evening they’d taken stock of the resources they still had at their disposal. Oswald had built himself from the ground-up once before, but that had been when there was already a system of organized crime in Gotham. There’d been structure, hierarchy. A clear path to climb the ladder. Now the ladder was ashes, and everything needed to be built anew. Edward had so many ideas, as did Oswald. The issue was having collateral, having capital. Being able to establish themselves as the top of a vast network. Already there were opportunities, supplies and resources to be exploited, land to be claimed. Gotham was no longer owned by anyone.

At least, certain places weren’t. Edward’s first order of business was going to be raiding City Hall for deeds, targeting the burned remains of the diamond district. It was going to be the first area rebuilt, millions had already been donated to restore such a historic area. If they could get their hands on a cut of that aid, they’d have plenty of collateral to start making their money multiply. 

Well, second order of business. First, he needed to actually tend to Oswald’s wounds. He’d woken up on the couch, having apparently fallen asleep some time during their scheming the night before. It was important that they be ahead of the curve, or someone else might become unneeded competition. Upon waking, he noticed he’d been covered with a blanket, his shoes and glasses removed. Impossibly, he loved Oswald just a little bit more for it. 

Oswald was in his makeshift bed, drooling on his pillowcase. He found he didn’t really mind so much, he was just happy Oswald was resting, sleeping on his left side. Edward decided to leave him, he needed rest to expedite the healing process. In the meantime, he travelled back into the greenzone. Once there he was able to converse with a medic that had been sent in the aid effort of the federal government to assist the remaining citizens. It was nice to be eagerly offered supplies and assistance for a change, rather than needing to take them. The supplies at hand were vast; it seemed every scenario had been anticipated. He left loaded with gauze, bandages, antiseptic, antibiotic ointment, an eyepatch, and a fancier alternative in the form of a pair of glasses designed to cover an eye injury. Not only that, but he’d been given a small amount of opioids to tide Oswald over until he agreed to see an actual doctor. And if he’d snagged a water-based lubricant for himself on the way out, that was _his_ business. There were certain carnal pleasures that he hadn’t been able to enjoy properly in a _year_. As he left, he’d even been provided with a bag for transport. Perhaps all those years of having taxes taken out of his pitiful paychecks had been worth something in the long run after all. 

When he returned to the library, Oswald was sitting in front of the unlit fireplace, head bowed. He snapped upright as he heard Edward enter, rubbing the back of his hand over his cheek.

“Edward?” he asked, almost like he couldn’t believe it. 

“Sorry I was gone so long,” Edward said, setting the bag down and beginning to unpack. “The medic I encountered was a little _too_ helpful. I could have easily found everything myself.”

“You went to the square?” Oswald asked, eyes widening. “Ed, you haven’t been pardoned yet! Someone could have killed you!”

“Oh, please,” Edward replied, rolling his eyes. “Everyone knows now that Bane and Nyssa were to blame. The people saw us fighting for them and my name is clear.” He paused. 

“Well. Not clear but… the correct amount of murky once more.” Oswald huffed, shaking his head and wincing. Edward hurriedly finished unpacking the bag. “Besides, you were hurt because of me—”

“Stop,” Oswald said, waving his hand. “I drew their fire. We were almost shot because of me, and I don’t know what I would have done if you—” he ended abruptly, clearly his throat. Edward knelt down beside him, building the fire back up. 

“I was actually quite impressed,” Edward told him, focused on stacking the remaining wood. “You stood up to him. And I have to admit, I laughed.” He glanced up, but Oswald still seemed pensive.

“Well, it’s my fault you’re here,” Oswald concluded. “You never would have been there if you could’ve left on your own. How that _bitch_ managed to pilot the sub…” He trailed off, shaking his head angrily. Edward pulled a match out of the book and lit it before tossing it into the fireplace. 

“About that,” he began, watching the flames lick up over last year’s news. “It was my choice to stay.” He could feel Oswald’s eyes on him, but didn’t dare meet them. Now Oswald would know that he’d been permanently scarred protecting a man whose presence in the fight he was not responsible for. He hoped this wouldn’t break their newly formed truce. 

“What do you mean?” Oswald asked, quiet. 

“The submarine only needs one person to pilot it,” Edward confessed. “I only stayed behind to… to protect you, I suppose. Not that it turned out like I expected.”

“But what about taking the city?” Oswald asked, his voice strained. Edward sighed.

“Another convenient lie. That’s _your_ dream, Oswald. I couldn’t care less about ruling this wasteland.” There, he’d said it. 

“But I meant what I said before,” Edward continued, fanning the flames a little so they’d catch. “We are stronger together. If you want this city, I’ll share it with you.” Finally, he dared to glance up at Oswald, enraptured by the glimmer in his eye. 

“What more could I ask for?” Oswald said, his voice feather soft. He was smiling, a truly soft smile that years ago seemed to be reserved only for him. He’d missed it. Edward looked down, feeling a little out of his depth to be the subject of that look once more. If he was being honest, he hoped he never grew accustomed to it. He cleared his throat and brushed his hands off on his trousers. 

“I should take a look at your eye,” he said, moving so he was kneeling in front of Oswald. “That wrap has needed changing since I tied it.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Oswald said, waving him away. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” Edward insisted. “It’ll be better for you if I do.”

“Edward, please,” Oswald barked, his jaw setting. Edward was immediately taken aback. Had he said something wrong? Oswald obviously noticed his startled reaction, sighing heavily as he averted his gaze. “I know it disgusts you. It’s alright. You don’t have to look at it again.”

Edward moved into his line of sight, lips pressed into a thin, angry line. “That’s not true. I admit that I reacted poorly, but Oswald, I’ve seen plenty of truly _horrible_ things. I only behaved that way because—because…”

Oswald turned to look at him again, head tilted to the side as he probed, “Why?”

“I was horrified because it was my _fault_ ,” Edward admitted. “And because it was _you_. If I hadn’t been there, you wouldn’t be suffering now.” Oswald reached out a hand, laying his warm palm over Ed’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you were there,” Oswald said, squeezing in reassurance. “If you hadn’t been, I would have been alone when it went off, and I would have been left for dead.” Edward paused. He hadn’t thought of it quite like that… It was true that there had been minimal cover on the roof, and it was illogical to blame himself over the ‘what if’s and wish he could change the past. The only way was forward. 

“I suppose,” Edward allowed. “Now, let me see.”

***

When Edward was finished dressing the wound, he passed Oswald the antibiotic and a painkiller, then fetched him a glass of water. Oswald swallowed them down and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, a habit he hadn’t ceased despite Edward’s constant correction since they’d first lived together. He rolled his eyes and took back the glass, placing it and the drugs back on the table.

“How often am I supposed to take these?” Oswald asked. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Edward said sitting next to him on the couch. The warmth of the fire had suffused the entire room now, and Edward shivered as he realized just how cold he had been. “I’ll remind you.”

“What do you mean?” Oswald asked, turning so he could see him. Well, obviously he’d be around to remind him, unless—

Oh.

“I just—well—I assumed you’d be staying here. With me,” Edward clarified. “That we’d… be together.”

Oswald blinked.

“And then I’d be able to remind you,” Edward finished, flushing.

“Alright,” Oswald cautiously replied, placing a hand between them on the couch. Edward glanced down, and then covered it with his own.

“I never thanked you,” he began, his eyes on their fingers. “For covering me.” While he’d said he was sorry more times than he could count, he’d yet to truly thank him. 

“Edward, you don’t have to—” Edward leaned in, kissing the soft, exposed skin of his cheek beneath the bandage. He lingered a moment, lips pursed, and then withdrew. 

“Thank you,” he said, watching as Oswald turned his hand over and held Edward’s in it. “For saving me. Again.” It felt as though this moment was a long time coming, and yet it was also occurring precisely when it was always meant to. Oswald placed his hand below Edward’s chin and lifted his face to meet his gaze, thumb settling perfectly into the dimple of his chin. His eyes were shining, lips parted in an expression Edward would have called _awe_ on his own features. 

“Edward,” he whispered, pulling his hand away. It continued to hover awkwardly next to his cheek, as if Oswald was afraid to touch him further. “May I?”

How much more obvious did he need to be? He’d _kissed_ him, for heaven’s sake. 

“ _Please_ ,” Edward answered, sighing at the feeling of Oswald’s fingers on the nape of his neck, the soft leather brushing over his skin. When Oswald pulled him in, he followed, lips parted. That first brush was sensational, it was everything he’d ever hoped for and more, and as he tilted his head to allow their mouths to meet more perfectly, he was utterly lost. Edward whimpered and scrambled for purchase, fisting his hands into the lapels of Oswald’s suit to tug him closer. Oswald circled his arm around Edward’s upper back, pulling him in tight until his arms were squished between himself and Oswald. 

It hardly seemed like it was just yesterday that they’d hugged with knives to each other’s backs. No, that was a lifetime ago. This was a new life for them, a life together. Edward wanted to go on kissing him forever. He wanted to hold on to this single, perfect second forever, the moment everything finally came together. Edward had never been so sure of himself, never felt better than he did when Oswald was holding him in his arms. 

When he pushed back against him to break for air, Edward realized that Oswald had dipped him until he was nearly flat on the couch, the arm around his back the only thing holding him up. With enough room to maneuver now, he wrapped an arm around Oswald’s shoulders and kissed him again, the two of them pressed chest to chest now that his hands were no longer in the way. Their legs were pressed together awkwardly, still seated next to one another on the couch. Oswald pulled at his waist, trying to bring him closer despite the impossibility of their position. 

“Wait,” Edward gasped between kisses, pushing himself back and laying against the pillows at the arm of the couch. He let one leg dangle off the edge of the couch, and the other he stretched toward Oswald along the back. Edward gestured to Oswald to come forward, and in a moment they were entwined again, this time pressed together from chest to hips. Oswald shifted, grinding down between Edward’s legs and causing him to break off with a loud moan. 

“Is this too fast?” Oswald asked, stilling himself. Edward couldn’t _believe_ him.

“It’s been _years_ ,” he countered, trying not to whine and absolutely failing. Oswald swallowed and nodded, capturing his lips once more and beginning to move against Edward with purpose. Edward latched onto his bottom lip and sucked, hands wandering aimlessly over Oswald’s back and shoulders as they kissed. He reached between them, fumbling with the buckle of Oswald’s belt. “Can I touch you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Oswald hissed, moving back to give Edward room to undo his pants. 

“Here, just lie down,” Edward instructed, reversing their positions as he laid between Oswald’s spread legs. He pulled open the fly of his trousers and reached inside, tentatively running his fingers over Oswald’s cock. Oswald jumped beneath him and bit his own hand, stifling a gasp. Edward reached further and took hold of him, pulling it free from his underwear. He was half-hard and massive. Edward had wanted nothing more than to get his mouth around him and swallow his length down his throat, but Oswald was far from a reasonable size for practicing his first blowjob. He supposed he’d just have to do his best. 

Edward licked over the head and then sealed his lips around it, sucking lightly. Oswald was already trembling beneath him, swelling in the hand he was using to hold his girth steady. He dragged his tongue through the slit and played with the sensitive skin below it, loving the noises he drew. He let himself drop a little lower, bobbing his head up and down minutely. 

“I wish I could see this better,” Oswald gasped, bringing a hand up into Edward’s hair. “You look— _fuck_ —you’re beautiful.” Edward released him with a pop.

“I suppose I’ll have to repeat this performance once you’re better,” he told him, licking over his palm. He dragged his lips and tongue over the base of Oswald’s cock, sloppy and unhurried, and then began to stroke as he returned his mouth to the tip of Oswald’s cock. He tried his best to move in sync, mimicking the moves he’d seen on the screens in Stocks & Bonage. He took Oswald as deep as he could, eyes shut in concentration. It must have felt good, because Oswald thrust up into his mouth without warning. His hand was fisted in Edward’s hair, inadvertently holding him down and choking him. Edward gagged and pushed him away, eyes watering. 

“Sorry!” Oswald exclaimed. “I’m so sorry, are you alright?”

“Fine,” Edward rasped, laying a hand over his throat. Fuck, that had _not_ felt good. Regardless, he was determined to see this through. He settled back between Oswald’s thighs, glaring at his quarry. 

“You don’t have to keep going,” Oswald softly assured him, one hand soothing through the strands of hair he’d pulled earlier. Edward tugged his pants and underwear further down, giving him more room to maneuver. 

“I want to,” Edward told him. “I want to make you come.” Oswald’s lips parted as he nodded, his eye watching with rapt attention as Edward resumed his ministrations. As his mouth played over the head of his cock and his right hand moved over the base, Edward’s more uncoordinated fingers moved to fondle him inexpertly, cupping Oswald’s sack in his hand. He rolled it in his palm and squeezed gently, speeding up the motion of his strokes as quickly as he could while on his elbows. 

“Eddie, I’m—” Oswald came suddenly, shocking him as he quickly pulled his mouth away, feeling some of it land on his cheek. He blanched, continuing to stroke Oswald but sputtering at the foul taste. It was oddly startling to feel a cock twitching in your mouth. 

“Dammit, sorry,” Oswald said, still twitching through his orgasm, still coming over both of their suits. 

“Oh crud,” Edward whispered, trying to remember how to get semen out of fabric. The last thing he needed was to look like a Jackson Pollock under blacklight. When Oswald was finished, he pulled his hand away, glancing around for something to use. He picked up the discarded dish towel that had once been Oswald’s bandage, quickly pulling at the ropes of come on his jacket. He’d have to do more damage control later, when he wasn’t achingly hard. 

“Was that okay?” Edward asked, passing him the cloth when he was finished. 

“You were incredible,” Oswald said. “My apologies for the short warning.”

“That’s alright,” Edward said, stripping out of his jacket and hanging it on the armchair. “Would you like to make it up to me?” Oswald nodded vigorously, his softening cock still hanging out of the front of his pants. Edward smiled and rifled through the medical bag, finding the lube and bringing it to the couch as he sat back down on it.

“I was planning on using this all by myself tonight,” Edward told him, showing him the label before setting it down on the floor, “But I did promise to share.”

“You did,” Oswald agreed, sitting up and reaching for him. Edward allowed the other man to pull him close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Oswald’s hands were hesitant on his waist, stalling. 

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked, trying to catch his gaze. 

“There’s something I want you to know, Ed,” Oswald began, lifting his face to meet Edward’s eyes. “Before this goes any further.”

“What is it, Oswald?” Edward implored. Gosh, he hoped it wasn’t an STI. If he’d had any hope of this happening he would have grabbed _condoms_ , dammit. And he was almost _certain_ Oswald would have been clean, he was so meticulous about certain things. Then again, hygiene hadn’t always been his strong suit—

“I love you.” Oh, was that all?

“I love you, too,” Edward told him, kissing him softly. Good, glad that was all cleared up. Oswald gently pulled away.

“Edward,” he said, eye darting around as he searched his face. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of _course_ ,” Edward whispered, cupping his face. “That’s why I stayed.” Oswald seemed to take a moment to process this before pulling him into a tight hug, squeezing around his ribs so hard that for a moment Edward couldn’t breathe. 

“I love you so much,” Oswald confessed, his voice shaking. Edward felt tears prickling in his eyes. 

“I didn’t think you did anymore,” he admitted, hearing how childish he sounded even as he said it. Oswald moved away, brushing tears away from his cheeks—when had those gotten there?

“I don’t think I could ever stop,” Oswald declared, kissing him. Edward returned it, but his thoughts quickly drifted. Oswald broke away. “You’re thinking.”

“You left me,” Edward accused. “If you love me, then why did you chose Gotham over leaving with me?” Oswald sputtered. 

“Ed, I—if I had known my feelings were returned, I would have done anything you asked of me,” Oswald promised. 

“You would have left with me?” Edward asked, still unsure if he should believe him.

“Without a second glance,” Oswald confirmed, lifting one of Edward’s hands to his lips and pressing a kiss across the knuckles. “I swear.” Edward felt his lips trembling and quickly pulled Oswald into another hug, burying his face in the other man’s shoulder. Oswald _shh_ ed him and soothed him, hands rubbing over his back. 

“I never stopped loving you,” Oswald told him, cradling Edward in his arms. “Not once. Even when I wanted to _kill_ you I loved you so much it hurt.”

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” Edward wept, “I missed you so much when you were gone, I didn’t know what to do—”

“Shhh,” Oswald whispered, “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“What a mess,” Edward said, pulling out of his arms, “I feel like I wasted so much time.”

“As do I,” Oswald said, “I should have told you—” Edward pressed a finger over his lips.

“Let’s not dwell,” he suggested. Oswald smirked beneath his fingers. 

“Well if I’m not allowed to dwell, neither are you,” Edward opened his mouth to protest and was met with Oswald’s finger in return. “Look at it this way. We spent a few years getting it wrong, and now we have who knows how long to do it right.” Edward pursed his lips against Oswald’s finger, kissing it. 

“No time like the present,” Edward said, taking hold of Oswald’s hand and slipping his finger into his mouth. He sucked on it obscenely, in a crude imitation of his earlier play with Oswald’s cock. “If you want to get started on doing _me_ right.”

Oswald blushed furiously, and Edward preened over the fact that sometimes wordplay could _definitely_ be sexy. He let go of Oswald’s hand and pulled him in by the tie, tugging it from his waistcoat. “What do you say?”

He said nothing as he leaned in, kissing Edward passionately with a technique that only seemed to be improving. Edward moaned and clutched at him before remembering his end goal and beginning to fumble with the buttons of Oswald’s shirt.

“Undress me.” Oswald began to reciprocate, fumbling with his tie and nearly choking him again in his haste. Slowly, their layers made it to the ground. Edward shivered as his torso was finally exposed, Oswald hugging him close. 

“Cold?” he asked, rubbing warm hands over Edward’s feverish skin. He nodded. “Should we move this to your bed?” Edward shook his head, pressing closer.

“The bed is cold too. Let’s move the couch closer to the fire.” He grabbed the lube, and then they lifted the couch from opposite ends, turning it so they were sitting within two yards of the flames. Edward threw in a few more logs and shivered, turning so his back was to the flames to warm himself. Oswald had vanished, and so he helped himself onto the couch and laid back, lightly stroking his patiently waiting cock through his pants. His interest had only minorly waned during their short interlude, and he was aching for some attention. A moment later a blanket was thrown over him. 

“How’s that?” Oswald asked, coming around the couch.

“Better,” Edward admitted, sitting up, “But I nearly got started without you.”

“What do you want me to do?” Oswald asked, pulling the blanket up and around Edward’s shoulders before he sat in front of him. Edward sighed. 

“Well, first, I want to know if you’re clean,” Edward asked, broaching the uncomfortable topic he’d been reminded of earlier. 

“That’s simple enough, I’ve never had sex.” Edward’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“You,” Edward began, mouth opening and closing of its own volition. “You’ve never…?”

“Never,” Oswald confirmed, “Was there anything else?”

“No…” Edward muttered. “No, that’s all I needed to know.”

“Do you feel warmer?” Oswald asked, rubbing over his arms though the blankets.

“Yes,” Edward confirmed. 

“Do you know what you want me to do?” he inquired, slipping his hands inside it and sliding over bare skin.

“Yes,” Edward whispered in answer, shivering again under his hands. 

“Tell me.”

“Kiss me.”

Edward was pulled into the heat of his embrace, melting into the feeling of warm skin on his. It had been so long since he’d been close to someone else, since he’d been this intimate. He felt rusty, but he supposed it was nothing compared to what Oswald felt. This was entirely new for him. It didn’t appear that way, of course. Already Oswald’s hands were on his belt, pulling. 

“May I?” Oswald requested, fingers stroking over the buckle. 

“Yes,” Edward gasped, nodding vigorously. “Yes, _please_.”

Oswald pulled it open and tugged it from around his waist, working on the fastenings of his pants. When they were undone Edward laid back on the couch and lifted his hips. “Take them off.”

Fingers went into his waistband and tugged his trousers and underwear down his hips, down his legs, and off. Before he could sit up Oswald was covering him with his body, sucking and kissing down the length of his neck. The feeling was so divine he found he could hear his moans echoing back at him inside the library, pressing a hand to his mouth to stifle his noises. Oswald’s pale skin was glowing in the firelight, his light eyes reflecting the embers as he kissed along Edward’s throat and then pressed their lips together once more. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Oswald said, pecking him on the lips. “What now?” Edward hesitated, then picked up the bottle off of the floor. 

“I’ll show you,” he said, unscrewing the top and breaking the seal. He pushed Oswald back until he was kneeling between his legs, giving him room to reach down. Edward pulled up his knees, resting his feet on Oswald’s thighs and exposing himself completely to his gaze. 

“Fuck,” Oswald whispered, running his hands along the insides of Edward’s thighs and spreading them farther.

“Soon,” Edward promised, pouring some lube out into his palm. It was fairly warm already from sitting in front of the fire, so he coated his fingers and began to circle the index around his rim, getting himself wet. 

“You want me to…” Oswald trailed off, swallowing hard.

“Yes,” Edward answered, “If you want to.” Oswald nodded, stroking his hands over Edward’s legs as he watched him rub over his hole with two slick fingers. Edward added more lube to them and then dipped his index finger inside, biting his lip in concentration. Usually he was more relaxed than this, accustomed to the intrusion, but—

“It’s been a while,” he said, glancing up at Oswald. “It—um, it might be a minute.”

“Take your time,” Oswald assured him, “Have you—I mean. I didn’t know you’d been with men before.”

“I haven’t been with any men,” Edward said, “I’ve just always enjoyed… this.” He went back for more lube, and then two fingers were making their way inside of him. He already felt stretched, a little nervous at the prospect of taking Oswald’s girth now. When they’d first met it hardly would have been a problem. Edward had owned a toy box of his own while living in his apartment at the abandoned toy factory. He’d still been a proprietor of Stocks & Bondage once he began living in the manor, a fact Oswald had become aware of when he’d gone to purchase gear for use on Butch and Tabitha. Of course, looking back, he knew that Oswald likely would not have noticed. He’d had other things on his mind. 

“You’re thinking again,” Oswald said, bending to kiss him. Edward shivered, scissoring his fingers inside of himself while Oswald’s tongue swept into his mouth. He moaned, sucking on Oswald’s tongue and spreading his rim open for him. Oswald kissed his cheek and withdrew to watch once more, and Edward removed his fingers. 

“Here,” he said, passing him the bottle. “When you’re inside me, go like this.” Edward demonstrated, curling his fingers gently in toward him palm. Oswald nodded, coating his finger. He took hold of Edward’s thigh, holding him open and pressing his fingertip to Edward’s entrance before looking up and him again. 

Edward nodded his assent, tilting his hips back a little farther so Oswald could see what he was doing. “Just go slow, you won’t hurt me.” Oswald nodded, and then his entire focus was on circling his fingertip over Edward’s rim, gently increasing the pressure until it slipped inside. 

“Perfect,” Edward whispered, stroking his hands up Oswald’s arms. Oswald smiled, beginning to gently thrust his finger in and out of Edward, curling it up like he’d been shown. It hit Edward all at once that Oswald was _inside_ of him, that this was really happening. He let loose one shuddering exhale, trying to center himself, and immediately drew Oswald’s attention. 

“Is everything okay?” Oswald asked, stilling his motions. 

“Yeah,” Edward responded, trying to control the emotion in his voice, “I just. I can’t believe this is finally happening.” Oswald’s expression softened, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Me neither.”

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Edward confessed, trying to keep his tears at bay and cupping Oswald’s face in his hands. “Since the first moment I saw you.”

“I can’t say I felt the same,” Oswald said, smiling softly, “But I’ve loved you for years now, and I’ll undoubtedly love you for years to come.” Edward pulled him down into a kiss, so desperate for it in this moment that without Oswald’s lips on his he felt he would surely die. 

“I need you,” Edward whined, rolling his hips into the finger inside him. “Hurry.” Oswald nodded feverishly and removed it, urgently coating two fingers and then pressing them inside with such care and patience Edward thought he might truly lose his mind this time. And then they were inside, and Oswald was fucking him with his fingers, and he could feel his cock leaking against his stomach—

“You’re so tight,” Oswald whispered, reverent. Edward whined and clawed at his back. He’d never felt this sensitive, it was like he’d never been touched before, even though moments earlier he’d had his own fingers inside of him. “Tell me what you need.”

“More,” Edward gasped, feeling himself twitch as Oswald’s fingers moved against him _just right_. “ _Oh_ , I need more.” Oswald pulled his fingers free and gestured between his legs.

“You mean..?”

“No,” Edward corrected, “Not yet. Just—” He held up three fingers, hoping the meaning would be clear. 

“Ah,” Oswald said, nodding. “Yes, of course.” He reapplied, getting his fingers slick before slipping them between Edward’s cheeks. He took his time sinking them inside, stilling once he was down to his knuckles and could press no further. Edward took a deep breath and tried to relax around them, still astonished at how different it felt to have someone else doing this to him. 

“You feel good,” Edward whispered, rubbing over Oswald’s biceps and shoulders. “I almost don’t believe this is real.”

“It better be,” Oswald said, adjusting his fingers minutely. “Eddie, you’re _really_ tight, and I’m a lot bigger than—”

“I’ll be fine,” Edward assured him. “People do this all the time, Oswald. And you’ve been so amazing.”

“If you’re sure,” Oswald relented, curling his digits and dragging them in and out the barest amount.

“I’m sure,” Edward said, humming as Oswald bent to kiss him again. They were unhurried at first, Oswald exploring him with fingers and tongue almost casually, in no real rush to get anywhere. As they went on he became bolder, pushed harder, fucked deeper, until Edward was pulling at him, desperate. He trailed kisses down to Edward’s throat, sucking and licking and biting while his fingers thrust in and out, picking up the pace until Edward was moaning and trembling beneath him. It was all he could do just to hold on, Oswald’s entire arm moving with the force of it as he fucked him with his fingers, marking the pale column of his throat. 

“Ozzie, _please_ ,” Edward moaned. “I’m so close.”

“Then come,” Oswald coaxed, pushing his fingers in and focusing on pressing them against that spot that seemed to drive Edward wild with increasing speed and pressure. 

“Not until you’re inside me,” Edward whined, shaking with the effort of holding himself back. “Oh, fuck me, _fuck me_.”

Oswald pulled his fingers free, grabbing the bottle one last time as he coated his cock. From here, Edward could see that he’d fully recovered. Oswald turned, undoing the buckles on his brace and then pulling it off with a hiss. He removed his other shoe and then stood, pushing his slacks and underwear down his legs. Now they were both bare, and Edward took a moment to admire how handsome he looked in the firelight. Oswald stroked himself and then settled between his legs again, fingers tentative on his thighs. Edward adjusted himself so the pillows were comfortable beneath his head, swallowing at the image Oswald made. His cock was heavy, framed by thick black hair. He shuddered at the thought that it was moments away from being inside of him, meeting Oswald’s lips as the other laid on top of him.

“Cold again?” Oswald asked, covering him.

“I want you so bad,” Edward said, wrapping his arms around Oswald and pulling him into a kiss. He felt Oswald pressing between his cheeks and gasped, eyes flying open. 

“Ready?” Oswald asked, and Edward wrapped his legs around his waist.

“Yes.” Then Oswald put a hand around his cock and moved.

It was agonizingly slow and yet not slow enough as Oswald pressed inside. There was a slight burn as his rim stretched to accommodate Oswald’s girth, and when he was fully seated Edward didn’t think he could possibly be stretched any thinner than he was now. Oswald kissed his cheek, his nose, his forehead. Edward could see the sweat beading on his brow as he held himself back, waiting until Edward was ready. He kissed Oswald, running soothing hands over his back, then down. Down until he was cupping Oswald’s cheeks in his hands. 

“Slow,” Edward said, guiding Oswald into moving deeply inside him. With the burn of the stretch rapidly dissipating, he felt incredible. Oswald braced himself, his hands on either side of Edward’s neck, watching as he split Edward open on his cock. Little by little Edward could take more, letting him pull out farther and thrust harder. Before long he was shaking too hard to guide him any more, falling back against the couch and letting Oswald have his way with him. It didn’t matter any more, because everything Oswald was doing felt incredible. 

“You feel so good,” Oswald gasped, slamming his hips into Edward’s backside. He placed his left foot on the floor for leverage, his right still cushioned on the couch. The change was immediate, allowing him to fuck Edward even harder as he grabbed him by the hips and moved him where he wanted. 

“Don’t stop,” Edward begged, feeling his orgasm beginning to build again, “Oh, Oswald, _harder_.” He put his hands behind his head, bracing them against the arm of the couch so he could meet Oswald’s thrusts. He’d never felt so full or so complete. Oswald felt perfect, keeping him balanced on the edge of pleasure as he was torn apart by his cock in a sensation that quite possibly verged on pain. Oswald’s head was bowed in concentration, his hand moving to grab Edward around his thigh and hold him open as he thrust inside. 

“Come on, baby,” Oswald encouraged. “Come on.” Edward threw his head back, planting one foot on the couch and fucking himself on Oswald’s cock as he met each thrust, ensuring that every one hit just right. Oswald pulled his other leg over his shoulder, slamming himself back inside using his grip on Edward’s thigh.

“ _Oswald!_ ” he cried, grabbing at him any way he could and pulling, utterly out of his mind with pleasure, only knowing he needed him _closer_. Oswald bent down and kissed him, folding him nearly in half and never breaking the rhythm of his hips. Edward was panting too hard to continue the kiss for long, throwing his head back once again as pleasure coursed through him from the meeting of their bodies. Oswald took advantage of the exposed skin of his throat, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along the length of it. 

“I’m gonna come,” Edward whimpered, clawing over the skin of Oswald’s back. He was right there, just a little bit more and Oswald would have him utterly undone.

“That’s right baby, let me see you come,” Oswald groaned, fucking him so deep and perfect his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Edward reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, feeling the muscles of his stomach tighten and convulse as he came, curling in on himself. He was distantly aware of the fact that he was wailing, his nails digging into Oswald’s shoulder as he released between their stomachs and over his own chest. He collapsed backwards, still twitching into his palm as Oswald’s hips rocked gently into him. 

“Holy shit,” Edward whispered, pulling at himself as the last waves of his orgasm rolled through him and he trembled around Oswald’s cock. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Oswald said, leaning down and kissing him briefly. Edward let himself go, chest heaving, and wiped the sweat from his brow on the back of his hand. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” he wheezed, gesturing for Oswald to continue. Oswald kissed down the insides of his still-trembling thighs and gently pulled himself free. 

“Turn over,” Oswald instructed, giving Edward room to do so and adding more lube to himself. Edward braced his hands on the arm rest and waited on his knees, sighing happily when he felt Oswald pressing against him once more. 

“Fuck me, Ozzie,” Edward begged, pressing back against him. “Take me. I wanna feel you come inside me.”

“Dammit,” Oswald whispered, slowly entering him once more, “I’m not going to last.”

“Good,” Edward said, smiling at him over his shoulder, “I’ve been waiting.”

Oswald took hold of his hips and gently began to thrust, Edward fucking himself back on his cock at a quicker pace to encourage him. Before long Oswald was pressed against his back, rutting into him as their sweat slick skin met in a haze of sex and heat. Oswald wrapped an arm around his chest, keeping Edward tight against him as he rocked his hips. Edward’s arms gave out far too soon, forcing Oswald to release his hold on him. He slumped over, resting his flushed face on his forearms but keeping his ass in the air for Oswald.

“I’m squeezing so hard for you, Oz,” Edward whimpered, clenching around his cock. Pleasure still shot through his gut as Oswald continued slamming into him, cock twitching between his legs in interest despite his recent climax. “ _Ah_. Fuck me baby, come in my ass.”

“Shit.” Oswald groaned, his pace stuttering. “Fuck, _Eddie_.” Oswald’s hands were painfully tight on Edward’s hips; he hoped it would bruise. In a few moments, Oswald was spent. They collapsed onto the couch, chests heaving as they recovered. The heat from the fire was momentarily unbearable for Edward; Oswald was burning hot on top of him and his own skin was flushed from the exertion. Both of them were sweating, and Edward could detect the scent of sex around them. Yet for the life of him, he had absolutely no urge to move. Not when Oswald was pressing kisses into the back of his neck and shoulders and whispering things like, _gorgeous, I love you, so fucking beautiful._

When the sweat on his skin began to cool, Edward found himself shivering once more. Oswald’s weight left his back, and he gently pulled himself free from the clutch of Edward’s ass. Edward hissed, feeling the sting now as he clenched around nothing. 

“Shh,” Oswald soothed, running a hand down his back. “Are you okay?”

“I’d be better if you were holding me,” Edward sighed, turning onto his side. Oswald leaned down and kissed him, then stood. 

“That I can do.” He grabbed the dish towel they’d discarded earlier, pushing Edward onto his back and then wiping between his legs with a mostly-white portion of it. Edward shivered and took the towel from him, trying to remove his own come from his chest and then passing it to Oswald to do the same. He threw it aside when he was finished and offered Edward a hand, pulling him up off the couch. Edward gathered the blanket up and threw it over the back of the couch, waiting for Oswald to lie down and then clambering on top of him, his forearms resting on Oswald’s chest. Oswald pulled the blanket from the couch and spread it over him, tucking it around his body before hugging Edward to him. “How’s that?”

“Perfect,” Edward said, kissing him tenderly and then laying his head down on Oswald’s chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat was the most soothing lullaby he could have asked for. 

“I love you so much,” Oswald whispered, stroking his hand through Edward’s hair. “Do you regret staying?” Edward shot up, incredulous. 

“Of _course_ not,” Edward said, cupping Oswald’s face in his hands. “If I had gone, I’d be sitting on a pile of gold and missing you terribly. No amount of riches could ever compare to the way you’ve made me feel. I know that for as long as I live, I will never find another person who loves me like you do, who understands me and accepts me the way you do. You helped make me the person that I am. You’ve seen the worst side of that person, and you love me anyways. Oswald, I wouldn’t give that kind of love up for _anything_.” He kissed him, adoring the feeling of Oswald’s arms surrounding him, holding him. Oswald broke away, eyes glimmering. 

“You make me so much better,” Oswald said, brushing stray hairs away from Edward’s face. “I’ve never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. I know I was selfish once, and that I’ve betrayed you before, but you’ve changed me, Edward. Few people can make that claim. And when I’m without you, it’s embarrassing how obvious that is; how much different I am when we’re alone together. You’re my _heart_ , Edward. Living without you is like living without one.” Edward blinked away his tears and surged forward, kissing Oswald for all he was worth. 

“Promise me you won’t break my heart,” Edward sobbed, kissing him again and again because he already knew he was lost. It didn’t belong to him any more.

“To do so would mean breaking my own,” Oswald whispered against his lips, mouth moving against his as he returned Edward’s insistent kisses. “Never. I promise.”

When their lips met. it was impossible to tell where one ended and the other began. Perhaps it would be easier to say that such a point did not exist, each one so thoroughly a part of the other as to be virtually inseparable. 

And so they remained, for many years to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been days and I forgot to add this note! Please comment! I really appreciate them and I put a lot into this <3


End file.
